


Hold on when you get love (And let go when you give it)

by viciousmotives



Category: Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciousmotives/pseuds/viciousmotives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Shevine drabbles. Mostly random angst and smutty prompt fills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Calls

**THREE CALLS**

His phone wouldn’t stop ringing. 

**First.** Three people already broke the news before Miranda herself told him about it. _He was on the way home / the other driver was drunk / head on / closed casket. His ears heard nothing more but his own heartbeat._

 **Second.** “You need to sing it more than anyone else,” Cassadee insisted from the other end of the line. She and Miranda wouldn’t sing that damn song for the NBC memorial. Because they decided that if anyone should be seen crumbling on live television, it’d be him.

 **Third.** All the headlines talked about the heartbreaking rendition, the tears welling up in every pair of eyes in the room, and the standing ovation that never ended. But he ached for the only opinion that mattered.

He reached for his phone and dialed the number he knew all too well.

But the phone wouldn’t stop ringing.


	2. Eye for An Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by banter in Eps. 4x11 and 4x12. Jealousy all around.

Blake caught Adam’s wrist on the way to the dressing rooms.

“What’s with the bullshit, huh?” Blake’s growl was low and feral. The stage crew in the corridor walked briskly, pointedly averting their gaze from the two coaches, and disappeared round the corner. Everyone knew the drill when it came to these two: _Don’t meddle. Don’t pick sides. Don’t be a witness._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Adam kept his tone light and innocent but the tension in his muscles said otherwise.

“Josiah.” The name left a bitter aftertaste as it rolled in Blake’s tongue.

There was a glint in the LA native’s eye as he turned around to face the other man. “Doesn’t matter,” he said, his tone openly mocking. “You’re all about Usher now, remember?”

Blake’s grip tightened. Adam winced at the pressure. If this went any further, he could bid his wrist goodbye. Not good.

“So this is revenge,” the country star said slowly as he stepped closer, crossing the invisible line of personal space that they so regularly disregarded. 

Adam felt his back press up against the wall but stubbornly refused to let his gaze waver. “No. This is you being an asshole, Shelton.”

“Fuck you, Levine.” Adam was cornered with Blake’s hands against the wall. He caught a whiff of whiskey as hot breath tickled his ear.

“I know somebody who’ll come out sore after this,” the taller man whispered threateningly, sending tingles down Adam’s spine. “And just so you know, it’s not me.”


End file.
